Crime and Punishment
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: If Nero could tell Kaito his feelings, would Kaito listen? Would he feel Nero's love? Or would he stay with Miku? NxKxM one-shot, fufufu.


Am I turning into Ashfur? I heard Crime and Punishment by Miku, and now everytime I hear it I think about my crush and all my fears...

People keeps asking why I represent myself with Nero instead of Neru.

1. Nero is my age, in most cases

2. Nero is adorable

3. Yaaaaoooooiiiiii C:

I wonder if I'm making Kaito too insightful. He just strikes me as a psylosophical person for some reason.

OH EM GEE LIEK MY SHORTEST ONE-SHOT EBER... I think.

I realize there's no Miku-like character in Crime and Punishment. In this fic:

Nero represents me

Kaito represents my crush

Miku represents the girl I fear him getting, the things I fear will never happen to us, and the resentment I feel in my dream self, who can do all those things with him in my fantasies. Of course I made Miku fancier and more girlish, though :)

Miku also loosely represents my crush's best friend, who wanted to be our Miku despite the fact that he's a guy. I respect him for that XD

Luka, Len, Teto, Gumi, Haku, Sai and Meiko all represent my pwn girlfrans who help me. I love you all. 3

**Made by:** RavenInTheNight, with the help of the devil and the god in my head.

**Couple/s:** Nero x Kaito x Miku

**Summary: **If Nero could only tell Kaito his feelings, would Kaito listen? Would he feel Nero's love? Or would he stay with Miku? NxKxM one-shot, fufufu.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any of the canon characters. Vocaloid and all canon characters belong to their respective owners. I realize Miku apparently has green hair, but it looks blue to me. So there.

**Warning: **T for language and such. There is yaoi. As in, Nero and Kaito are both guys. And a couple. Get it? Don't like guy x guy, don't read ;)

I may add wierd puns or japanese words you may not be familiar with, so just ask if you didn't catch something.

R&R.

fjfjfjfjfj

_Even if your ears worked, would you listen? If you had a heart, could you feel my love?_

Nero stared at Kaito and Miku. Always so happy together, always together, the happy sunshine frickin' blue couple. He wanted his chance.

Kaito could never feel what Nero felt. Nero shouldn't think there was a chance. If Kaito even understood or listened to Nero, he'd never leave his precious Miku.

Kaito was oblivious. Nero couldn't tell him the truth, so he hid under jokes of Kaito looking like guys from anime. Nero reserved comments, like Kaito looking like the guy from Toradora. If he told Kaito that and Kaito found out what Toradora was about, Nero would die.

Rin and Len saw it. Teto saw it. Luka saw it. Meiko saw it. Gumi and Haku saw it. Hell, Miku might even see it. Why couldn't Kaito tell?

Nero would gladly confess, if it wasn't for an outstanding fear.

What if Kaito hated him for it? What if Kaito couldn't see them as friends after Nero confessed? What if it stopped Kaito from seeing him the same again? It would be _Blood and Chocolate _all over again...

Nero closed the book. If Kaito hated him, Kaito might as well kill him. It was like _Blood and Chocolate_. If Aedin couldn't love Vivian for who she was, it wouldn't matter if he shot the werewolf bitch. No one would have a happy ending. Nero set aside the unusually girlish reading and leaned against the tree in the park, watching the sickening couple have a picnic under another.

Oh, God. They were at the level of feeding each other. Nero looked away. They were too sickening. Especially when that should be him feeding Kaito strawberries and laughing at his jokes.

Nero picked _Blood and Chocolate_ up, stood, and walked away. He couldn't stand another second of this.

Nero walked back to the house, to his room that he shared with Neru. He was alone, thankfully.

Nero had to think. He had to decide, to confess or not to confess. That was the question. And now Kaito was making him quote Shakespeare.

"Love sees not with the eyes but with the heart..." Nero mumbled under his breath.

He'd love to see Kaito appear, hear his words, agree. The perfect love story. But Kaito was still at the park with Miku. Probably watching her pet some little dog, picking her flowers, holding her hand, or some other stupid princey thing.

Damn you, Miku.

Often Nero's friends would tell him "Do it", "Get it over with". Those were words for suicide, and that wouldn't help anything. Nero curled into a ball on his bed. Talking to Len or Luka wouldn't help. Teto's sweet or wierd insights wouldn't help, either. Neither would Meiko's plain creepy comments.

He was stuck in limbo. Still. How long had it been? Maybe since he'd met Kaito. Nero didn't remember when he'd decided he was in love.

Whenever it was, only Kaito couldn't tell. Nero was sure of this fact. Still, he only talked to seven people in the world about it, if he could help it. Len, Luka, Teto, Gumi, Haku, Sai, and sometimes Meiko. He only trusted them to keep the secret from Kaito. At least until he built up courage.

_If I began hating you, would you love the me that doesn't care about your feelings?_

Nero growled to himself. He didn't want to care about making that daft idiot listen, or loving that empty-hearted bastard. But he did. Inspite of himself, he wanted Kaito. He wanted to sit under trees with Kaito, and cuddle that darling scarf, and play with that beautiful blue hair. He wanted to kiss Kaito, hug Kaito, be with Kaito.

But that would never happen. Nero was sure of that.

fjfjfjfjfj

Nero needs his own "character" option in FF. I don't like selecting Neru when I write KaiNe fics :C

For some reason I've become obsessed with unhappy endings. They're so rare and beautiful... Why doesn't Nero get Kaito? Because I haven't yet. /3

I just realized this song also goes well with One Day... Fuu- when did Nero and Kaito turn into Sanji and Nami? XD


End file.
